percy jackson and the olmpypians
by harry james potter evans
Summary: percy goes to camp later when its safe, and haves a sister
1. Chapter 1

Sally pov.

Percy ,Sally and his sister Anna are happy to be with each other. Three are always with each other. Anna is year younger than Percy. Sally always cares for her children ,she had to marry Gabe Uglaino to protect the Two. sally pov. _" I wish the kids could be normal, I have to keep them safe.," said Sally. she thought that would be good to send them away for the school year. They went to Yancy Academy and she knew that Gabe's stinking friend taught there._

_Percy P.o.v_

Percy and his sister Anna went Yancy Academy and got in free because of Gabe's friend Shane that stunk like cow poop, acid, garbage, and shunk smell combined. He loves being at Yancy Academy because Anna and him get to be with kids of their kind. Mr. Brunner is his favorite teacher of all time. Grover is Anna and his best friend. Anna his little sis he always watches out for is one of the people he loves most in the world. Their dad visited once and said sorry he couldn't be around much but thay said it's okay. They knew he must have a busy job. Shane is nice and treats them like civilized people. Their dad threatened to kill Gabe if he ever hurt them. He leaves them alone always. Percy knew that he had to stay here during the school year for his own good.

He wished he could be with his loving , caring , beautiful, and wonderful mother Sally Jackson. His grandmother Laura Jackson is headmistress of Yancy Academy. Another reason him and his little sis get in free. Percy always visits his grandma and they have tea together. Anna comes with him always as well.

Anna P.O.V.

Anna was in class learning with Percy, she is above the grade she should be because at a young age she got into reading anything she got her hands on. Percy and her had to stay on the grounds at all times. Their grandma promised their mother they would be safe. Their mother is the most kind woman in the world. She never even complained about anything. Grandma Jackson says she raised mom well. Grandpa Jackson is an inventor and invents the greatest things any person has ever saw. He once invented a Microwave with a radio attached to it. People were lining up in his store to buy it. Grandma Jackson always encourages grandpa to do his best. Mr. Brunner always gives Percy and her advice when their in a funk. Anna remembers when mom, Percy, and her would go to Montauk. That all sort stopped in the recent years.

Anna wondered if it would ever come back. She remembers the fun times they had there. It was always exciting. Anna just helps clean the house with her brother, and mother. Gabe always ruins anything that is fun. I remember when mommy tells of the exciting times she had with grandma, grandpa, Uncle Zeus, Uncle Hades, Aunt Hera, and herself. Oh yeah I should probably explain the names of my aunt and uncles. You see my grandparents are really into Greek Mythology. Uncle Zeus is my mom's younger twin brother. Aunt Hera is 2 minutes older than uncle Hades. They are also twins. Gabe my step-father is in control of our house we live in. Uncle Zeus works here as the English teacher. Uncle Hades helps grandpa with his inventions at the shop. Aunt Hera is a famous actress on Broadway. **Please review story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna P.O.V.

Anna is upset of not being able to go to Montauk again. Percy and me always hoped we could go with mom to Montauk, but Gabe gets his way always. He even tries to hurt mom but we run and take the punch or kick. We learned that we were demigods along time ago. Our father is Poseidon. Nico and his sister Bianica also go to Yancy Academy. Their children of Hades. Our mom married Gabe just to protect us. That is one of the reasons we love our mom. We just keep Gabe happy so he will stay. Our grandparents uncles and aunt don't know about any of this. Percy, Grover,and I share the same dorm. Grandma Jackson thinks that Percy and I should be together for our own safety. Nico and I are great friends. Bianica is like an older sister to me.

Percy P.O.V.

Anna is upset like I am that we can't go to Montauk again. Being a demigod stinks. Our mother told us all about our father is and his side of the family. Our mom's side of the family is the one I only prefer to know. Our half brothers Thereus and Orion are gods on Mount Olmypus. Lord Zeus and Hades don't know we even exist. Mom has Gabe's smell covering our demigod's scent. Shane's scent as stinky as it is also helps keep our scent covered. My mom's whole side of the family knows were demigods. This guy that looks like he is twenty with black hair and coal black eyes is staring at me. I just go back to the dorm room and tell Anna about the man. We come to the conclusion that I just saw Lord Hades. Someone knocks at our dorm door. Grover comes out of the bathroom.

Grover already knows that we know he is satyr. Mr. Brunner also knows we know he is Chiron. The Guy with black hair, coal black eyes, and looks to be in his twenties is right in the door way. Their is another man that looks just like him but with electric blue eyes. Mom came out of the bathroom, she is visiting us today. Then the two suddenly vanished. It's end of term. Mom was going to take us home as soon as her shift at the candy store is over. I'm still bummed out that we can't go to Montauk. It always made mom's eyes light up, even if she is depressed. Grandma Jackson called us to her office and asked what has been bothering us lately." Its Gabe ,he won't let us go to Montauk anymore." said Grandma. " What do mean it won't be a problem any more grandma." said Percy. The fates made our family immortal when our grandparents saved a demigod. That means we even know our great grandparents.

Grandma showed us a divorce paper with Sally Jackson on it and Gabe Ugliano. Then she showed us a marriage paper with Sally Jackson and Poseidon Sea on it. Our eyes lit up like Christmas trees at Christmas. Our father had married our mother. Our mom took us to Montauk for the first time in Seven years.

Sally P.O.V.

The kids were happy for the first time in seven years. They finally had a reason to smile again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sally P.O.V.

I'm at Montauk with Poseidon. I am so glad my family is immortal so we never lose anyone. Poseidon's wife Amphitrite said it was okay for Poseidon to marry me. She was worried be cause my Grandma Dora Jackson is her daughter. Amphitrite loves her more than anything in the war. My great grandpa Alvin had her and son named Alexander. My Grandma Dora always told me and my brothers and sister about stories about world war 2. I was able to use magic to wipe Zeus and Hades minds with magic. I'm a desendent of Hecate. My grandma told me the big three's children were the ones leading the big countries during the War. They were made immortal as Gods so their parents could watch them from then on.

I'm Poseidon's second wife next to Amphitrite. My great Grandpa Alvin is Amphitrite second husband next to Poseidon. Thanks to Gabe I was able to keep Percy and Anna's scent covered , also thanks to Shane as well. I remember that Grandma Dora said as a Little girl, she saved a woman named Maria de'Agenlo. She saved one of Hades lovers from dying. Shane always called Percy P-dude. Grandma Dora said the big three's kids helped cause the mortal world a lot of damage. The damage was chaos. She said being a little girl at the time was a lot trouble. You had no time to have fun. She grew up so her younger brother Alexander didn't have to. Poseidon calls me a queen among woman because I always like to see the Kindness in people.

Amphitrite is in charge of the sea while Poseidon is away. Poseidon has his trident with him. I told Percy and Anna he is a god. Grandma Dora told me of the pact the big three have made. They could never have children again. I told my children of the pact and that their father would visit them if he could, but their uncles could never know they exist. Their half brother Wiston Churchhill is going to visit their father. Zeus and Hades think Wiston is the last kid Poseidon had. Poseidon that night had Wiston over.

Poseidon P.O.V.

Wiston is the last child my brothers knew I had and it's going to stay that way. We talked about how things were going. Wiston is a very smart child. I just wish I could tell him of his new brother and sister without the fear he would tell someone. The only person that knows about my kids is Amphitrite and Triton. They know to keep it a secret. I told Chiron about my kids because I knew he would keep it a secret. My brothers are a different story. I don't know what they would do. Wiston is filling me in the details of how his life has been going. I think that he must have a good place as Ares secretary. I know how my brothers work. Ares would go blabbing about my children as soon as he heard wind of them.

Then my brothers would think of how to destroy them. Thaila made it alive to camp half blood, but she barely made it as a child of Zeus. The shield that protects the camp is only so strong as long as Thaila's tree is still working. Zeus presented them a seed that would make a tree to protect the camp. I will make sure the palace in the sea is safe for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Poseidon P.O.V.

Poseidon woke up to the ocean waves calmly flowing up and down. It was night and Sally, and the kids were being tooken into the sea. Winston had been none the wiser to that he has younger siblings. The kids were awake now. Sally had a hand on each of them. We went into the sea. Since Sally and her family are immortal, they can breath underwater. I took them to my underwater palace. Sally looked around and had the most wonderful look in her eyes. Oceanus visits Amphitrite often. I knew he would freak out if he knew that I had kids with another woman than Amphitrite. Amphitrite had me put them in the bedroom for family members that needed safe keeping. Oceanus was doing his weekly visit with Amphitrite.

Winston was also here to visit me. " Hello dad, it 's nice to see you." said Winston. " It's nice to see you to Winston." said Poseidon.," Your here to help celebrate the first Titian war being over." " Yeah dad I am." said Winston.," This day is important for everyone." " I have to go see Delphin to get something done." said Poseidon. Poseidon went and told Delphin to check on Sally and the kids. Hesita was at my palace because she doesn't want to be around Zeus on this day. Our father was defeated this day as the evil titian lord. I have Percy and Anna safely hidden. Sally takes care of them. Zeus and the rest celebrate on Mount Olympus. Hades keeps to himself on this day. I decided to put Bill on guard duty, he watches Sally , Percy, and Anna.

Now neither of my brothers shall ever know I had more Kids. Of course then Hades shows up to celebrate with us. He doesn't like Zeus much either. His kids and lover were hidden in the Lotus casino. Zeus tried to get rid of them during the 1940's. They stayed there for 80 years. I don't know who to trust with the secret of my kids.

Hades P.O.V.

I remember my brother Poseidon's kids from Yancy Academy. My brother has probably hidden them down here for the surface world never to see again. He took them and their mother to live down here forever as they are immortal. Their mother's magic worked on my thick headed brother Zeus. I decided to never say a word about them to him. Poseidon's secrets are his own to keep. My children and lover are now hidden in the underworld. Persephone said they could stay in the underworld. " Hello brother how is the celebration going." said Hades." It is going well Hades." said Poseidon. " Wonderful." said Hades.

I think of how my brother has been doing down here. Winston my nephew is the last recorded child of Poseidon. Zeus will only ever hear that from me. I think that Poseidon is just afraid anymore to lose his new children while being so young. They have so much to learn about uncle drama queen/ paranoid air head. Them being immortal is good so he will never lose them. My children and lover are immortal as well. Alecto is watching them down there. Poseidon has his kids watched by a merman named Bill. Hades had to admit that some souls try to escape Thanatos. Thanatos is very quick at getting souls.

I know that people mope on what happened and want justice before they pass on. I know that the one who waits to pass on will have a longer wait time on my list of dead people to pass into the underworld, unless they have a good excuse, and it better be good.


	5. Chapter 5

Hades P.O.V.

My nephews Orion and Thereus visit Poseidon on this day. Artimeus my niece and Orion my nephew fell in love along ago. Poseidon P.O.V.

My sons Orion and Thereus are staying to help me with my duties in the palace. I know keeping my children I have know a secret is bad, but I need to keep them safe from my brothers. Orion has long black hair and sea green eyes. so deos Thereus. Athena is in love with him. My sons are to keep to their duties. Winston now serves as my chief advisor with Triton. Athena brang my my granddaughter Pallas back to a body. Camp Fish-Blood might be the only way to keep my current children safe. Sally has Percy, and Anna safe with her in the room that Bill guards. People have been wondering what Bill has been guarding. Anna is my first daughter in cenutries. I have my kids and Sally under lock and key.

The Winter Solastice is when my family all meets together. I see Zeus being his paranoid self. Winston comes with me as my advisor to the solistices. I have kept my children a secret this far. I can never let Zeus know about them. Thaila is the only known kid of the big three. Hades and I have hidden our children in our domains. Yes Hades told me about his kids and lover, we both agreed to not tell Zeus about our children. Everyone believes Winston is my last kid. The council is meeting to discuss what happens year around. Demeter is always sad that her daughter can't be around in the winter. I keep my kids in my palace under the sea. Zeus just goes over the normal stuff we do. Winston is giving me the papers to present to the council.

When I get back home the oceans are very calm. Orion is good with his hunting skills. A huntress was killed by my niece Artimeus for lying about her lover. I thought that the mermen are going to be great fighters. Triton keeps everything under lock and key for us here.

Percy P.O.V.

We just stay in one room all day for everyday. I keep Anna and myself busy by telling stories. I know our father is a busy man. Then there is a knock at the door and father comes in. He takes mom,Anna, and me to these big doors. Then he announces to all of the ocean that we are his kids. Oceanus comes up and calls us his grandkids. Then were allowed to explore from now on the palace. I use to hear kids at Yancy Academy that they were going with their rich parents on vacation. Now mom, Anna , and I get to explore my dad's underwater palace. We have to learn from now on history and fighting. We learn stuff like math and science. We learn all the stuff our dad has done in the past. Also we learn what Grandpa Oceanus did as ruler of the sea.

Grandpa Oceanus was peaceful and didn't want to get involved with his siblings war they had going on. Grandma Teythrs told us of the good old days when the First Titian War wasn't going on. Dad told us his father Kronos that him and his siblings were eaten except for Zeus. Grandma Rhea hid uncle Zeus and he freed them all eventually. The war went on for a long time. Then his father Kronos was shot off his throne with Uncle Zeus's master bolt. They all destroyed the titian fortress. The Gods won and the Titians wre sent to Tartaus. Atlas the General was forced to carry the sky.

The big three drawed sticks to see who would get what. Zeus got the sky , Poseidon the oceans, Hades the underworld.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy P.O.V.

Percy had a dream of a girl with blond hair with gray eyes. _" Hey Annabeth were going start training." said a teen boy with a scar on his face. " Hey Luke that sounds great." said Annabeth. " Great how is it going as being a spy for us as to know what Kronos is up to." Said Annabeth. " Well the old krone is planning to rise to power again and plans to steal_ Zeus's_ master bolt to start war with gods amongst themselves." said Luke.," Also he is planning to steal Hades helm of Darkness." " Well at least we know what he is up to." said Annabeth. Percy thought he was hearing about his grandfather rising from the pit. " Kronos also thinks that Zeus isn't the only one of the big three with kids." said Luke. How could old grandpa know about them. They are a million miles away from the pit. " He thinks his other sons are hiding their kids from site to protect them from Zeus." said Luke. " That's crazy why would other two of the big three hide their children from Zeus." said Annabeth. Well our uncle will try kill us if he knew we exist. He was glad he could not be heard._

_" Well think of it, Zeus has tried to kill Poseidon, and Hades kids before.' said Luke.," Kronos only hopes he can draw out the other two's kids so that he can get rid of all of them." " Well if there were even kids from the other two, I doubt they would let their kids fight in a war that they don't know if they can win." said Annabeth. Grover is there also with them. " Grover wouldn't all the big three's kids be at camp if there were more than Thaila." said Annabeth. Grover takes the two to Poseidon's cabin. " No Annabeth they wouldn't , there are more of the big three kids instead of Thaila." said Grover.," There is Percy, and Anna from Posiedon and his lover Sally, Nico and Bianica From Hades and his lover Maria."_

_" Chiron and me found the kids at Yancy Academy and told their parents to take them into hiding, so they don't get annilated by Zeus's Master bolt." said Grover. Thaila is standing right in the doorway._

Annabeth P.O.V.

So there were more children of the big three according to Grover. They were in hiding because Lord Zeus would destroy them. Thaila had joined us and all of us had worry scratched onto our faces. I wonder what the Percy kid looks like. _" I look like this Annabeth."said Percy. Percy is handsome with black hair and sea green eyes. I thought I was in some sort of palace under the water. " You are under the water in my father's palace. I'm Percy and yes we are in the ocean for our own protection." said Percy.," My mom, sister Anna, and I are kept a secret for a reason." " You are a great person Percy." said Annabeth. " You are very kind Annab eth. "said -Percy. " Thanks you must have to be down there always. " said Annabeth.," I wish I could be with you but that is impossiable." " Never say impossiable my darling." said Athena. _

_" Mom what are you doing." said Annabeth. " I'm here to tell you and your friends are immortal and can be in muitple places at once like us gods." said Athena.", Your father and friends parents are immortal to be with us forever." " Thanks mom." said Annabeth. " Your welcome Sweetheart, your Friends are in on this conversation right now to know you can be in many places at once." said Athena.," Now dear take your time to get to know young Pereus." " ,mom."Said Annabeth. " That's my girl." said Athena. " Sorry about my mom Percy." said Annabeth. "It's okay, my mom can be the same way." said Percy. She grabbed his hand and is in Poseidon's palace and at camp halfblood._


	7. Chapter 7

I always thought that having Annabeth around was fun. My dad likes Annabeth a lot. Athena and him got over their rivaly a long time ago. Percy and her like each other. Theseus is teaching us combat. The one thing he is good at is teaching others. Orion is teaching us archey with Artemis helping him. she a goddess is given a blessing by my father to breath underwater. Theseus is teaching us about politics here. The sea runs differently from the land. Mom keeps us close to her. Theseus is very happy to have us as new siblings. Apollo is very nice seeing through the crystal ball on the solistice. I watch Camp Halfblood a lot. My dad is very protective of us. Luke gets to spar with us. I learn sword training from Luke.

I always think that us hiding means that Lord Zeus is not going to except us ever. I know that the surface world is a nice place but we never get to see it now. Our mom is making sure we stay underwater. The only other place we are allowed to go is the underworld. I know it is for the best to stay in the ocean. It has been a year of living here. We are safe under the ocean. The war with our grandfather Kronos is hard on camp halfblood. Grandpa Oceanus and Grandma teyhtrs now live with us at the palace. Dad is having us stay in the palace because of Kronos. Everyone is at camp halfblood is looking for a way to heal thailas tree. Thaila stays at the palace a lot so she doesn't have to worry about Kronos.

I just wish that the camp could be in better condition. Tantalus is activities director. Chiron stays with us now in the underwater palace. They fired Chiron because he is Kronos son. We asked dad if he could stay, besides he doesn't like being around his centaur releatives. Dad gave him the blessing to breath underwater like Artemis.

Sally POV

The kids are great with their studies. Chiron is helping them with their training as well. Their learning history from Theseus. I thought that Gabe could keep us safe from monsters. I'm glad when Poseidon came and got us. Chiron being here is great. I read what Tantalus did to his kids was bad. I think the children are better off here. I don't want them mixing up with that guy. The camp is the one place where they would be safe if they could go. Percy is just a little hard to control like his sister to. The ocean is where they can be truly safe. I have Theseus teaching them all the stuff they would learn in school.

They go to the library to keep busy. Chiron encourages them to do their best. Mr. D. is hopeless on helping the camp. He can never know about the kids. Tantalus is taking over the camp and trying to delay a quest to get a cure for the camp. Winston shows up to see what is happening to Camp-Halfblood. He is crying at the state of the place he learned to train as a son of Poseidon. My Grandma Dora would be heartbroken at the sight of the place she learned to be a hero. I started crying because my Grandma Dora, who went on a lot of quests there. I stopped crying because grandma would want me to be strong even though she is in New York city and the camp is getting destroyed.

I send Grandma Dora a letter of what Tantalus is doing. Grandma Dora then takes over being his assistant. Tantalus isn't getting away with making the camp into a dump. His father sends a letter he better do something or he is goner.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy POV

I keep staying around Annabeth. I am happy to talk to other people than fish and merpeople. The one thing Chiron is good at is finding out how to survive on your own. I have learned quite a lot from him. Annabeth is taking our lessons with us. Us three have become a pretty good team. I swim around the areas of the palace. Tantalus is now afraid to screw anything up at camp with Great Grandma Dora there. I thought of how the merpeople are always so nice to me. I talk with the soldier named Bill. Bill is a nice guy. I have talked with him about how to do sword fighting. The one thing we have learned to control is our water powers with a trident.

I keep training with Anna and Annabeth a lot to keep in top condition. The books we learned were about the sea creatures and human civil wars. I have memorized every book we have to study. I'm able to make water into shards of ice. Also make a water tornado. The other things we have learned is how to do hand to hand combat. I have kept my training and studing up. I wish that we could go to the surface. Uncle Zeus decided to visit dad. Dad is having us stay hidden. I do wonder Uncle Zeus is from what I heard a paranoid/ drama queen. Aunt Hera is also with him. I keep playing chess with Anna.

Chess is a game where you have to think about your next move. I think about moving my pawn to check her bishop, but then I think it would be wise to rethink what I should do. What piece should I move that would help me be more close to winning. Only if this was one of the video games Anna and I were good at. We as a team do pretty good. Anna really thinks things through. I think that if I move my bishop I would expose my king. The thing I do is ask my mom what I should do. She like Anna think things through and figure a way around them. " Well Percy that is good thing to ask. Sometimes the better you think about something you can come up with a plan. The best way to plan is when the opponent will be the least expecting you." said Sally.

" Thanks mom." said Percy. " Your welcome sweetheart." said Sally.

Anna POV

I think that sometimes Percy just needs a confedeince booster. he is very smart. Also the more he thinks his plans through the better he will be.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna POV

The day went by in a flash. I have a dream of Kronos and his men. _" You have gotten the members that can be of use to us." said Kronos. " Yes master I have." said Luke.," The half bloods have joined to make you more powerful, they can't wait for you to rise to power." " Good we will have the power soon for me to rise." said Kronos. This golden sarcuophugus he is in. Grandma Rhea keeps our precence hidden. Our great Grandma Gaea also plans to rise. Kronos doesn't need to know that though. I feel the power of Gaea rising. " My gainte children rise your mother calls you to overthrow her grandchildren." said Gaea.," This age will soon be over and we will rule with humans as our slaves." " The doors of death have been opened my children, come forth your power is at its peak again, we shall bring the new age where we are the rulers of all." said Gaea. The gaintes come out of the doors of death._

_They are bringing monsters along with them as an army. Gaea is even bringing back those who faded a long time ago. " Our plans are simple dears, when you get enough power we will head to the original Mount Olympus and destroy it." said Gaea. So the second propchey her father told her and brother about is happening. " The olympains will have no idea of what happened to them.' said Gaea. She brang back dead people that were evil. She then brang back Euryale and Stheno from oblivion. Then it was back to Kronos. " I feel a presence I haven't in a long time, mother is rising again, oh this is splendid." said Kronos. " Yes my son it is I Gaea." said Gaea.," Mother Earth is rising again, my gainte children will destroy the original mount Olympus so the Olympians will be weak forever more."_

_" Mother your plan is genious." said Kronos. " Thank you my child. This is what I originally planned to get pay back for you all." said Gaea. " Mother cares that much for us ." said Koios. " Yes you fool, what did you think , she hated us." said Kronos.," We will go with our plans here and mother will go on with hers." I started thinking that the two were going to start a war on to fronts right now. Gaea is planning to make the Gaintes get their strength back and start the war from another front." Luke how is the new recruits training going." asked Kronos. " They are doing very well master, the demigods are training to their peak. I also have news that the camp may fall before we can even take it for you." said Luke. " What do you mean Luke." said Kronos." Tantalus is turning the camp into a waste ground. He plans to let it fall to pieces." said Luke._

_" You mean to tell me that the camp might fall to pieces before we even get there." said Kronos.," this Tantalus is going ruin our plans before they even are put into action." " Yes master."said Luke. " We have to get rid of the idiot before he ruins my plans." said Kronos.," That camp is full of ponteniol soldiers, and I can't have him ruining my army I could amass. The new age is going be better than before." " I think that the golden age we had was wonderful. That Tantalus oaf will ruin the Greatest plans I've had in a long time." said Kronos._

I woke up from the dream.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy POV

I went walk along the shore lines and saw a woman leave a baby on the beach to be carried away by the ocean. I swim up and grab the baby and put an air bubble around him. The woman just said good riddance. He has eyes of red fire if war. He is Ares's baby son , from my guessing is a baby who was just born and not even a day old. I can't believe that woman just left her baby to die. I take him to the palace and put him in a crib I find in our room in one of the spare rooms. I tell Anna what happened and that I didn't know where else to take him. We have a merwomen that is a caretaker at the palace watch him. She feeds him the formula he is supposed to have till his teeth grow in. We spend the next few days wondering how to tell mom about the Ares baby. We decided that he will be named Hector.

Hector is for the next few weeks a little restless. The merwomen is happy to take care of a human baby even if a demigod. We try to think of where to put Hector that he will grow up safe. We decide that Hector would grow up safe down here. I think about where he would fit in down here. Our mom has grown suspicious about what were doing. We tell our mom about Hector and she doesn't yell at us. She grabs Hector and holds , while cradling him to sleep. Annabeth helps out with taking care of Hector. Our mom is a natural with taking care of babies. Hector looks a lot like Ares. Then dad says that Ares should see his son. Ares comes and holds his son.

Percy explains what happened on the surface. Dad gives blessing to breath underwater to Hector, his father has it to. Ares keeps hector with him. Ares looks in his 20's and he kept holding Hector as if Hector would disappear. Ares is happy to have his son alive. The two stay down here so Zeus would not get Hector. I get the formula and show Ares how to feed Hector the formula. The war with Kronos and Gaea is raging on. They were at the library and reading about world war 2. My dad is seeing the war under sea is going be won.

I think that the mortals are unaware of what forces reckon with. The one thing is that the mortals don't know of is the war that is rising up on the scale of mortal peril. The war with Kronos is going up to almost where he will get a body back. Kronos thinks that Olympus is going down here and has planned it when Gaea plans to attack the oringal mount Olympus. I know that demigods are joining his side. The scale is tipping and demigods only make Kronos rise faster. He wants to be risen before his mother rises so he can welcome her back. Then they will rule the world together.

Ares says he feels the fires of war coming. The wheels are beginning to spark again as he puts it.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy pov

The way people see others are always the same to me, when the think that no one is watching. I think that the comic book heros have it easy. Also the most powerful demigods are going be a lot like and the gods are at their wits end trying to fight. I love the caption America comics and go to see the great out doors. The most is that I can think about the great trips me and the others do. Aunt Hera always visits from broadway. My cousins Joe , Aggie, Allen, and Leo come visit us down here with her. Aunt hera is married to Johnson delware. I keep my family entertained by keeping everyone happy. The one thing is that dolpins are very trustworthy and I trust the camp to be safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Anna pov.

love how the people around us are in peace. The people in aphrodites releam of love are always keeping calm as they love each other. The one thing I am looking for is the a person that will love me and kiss me when I get home. The strange thing is I love nico for being the nicest person a girl can know. Nico is always in the underworld any more. The Furies allow us a tour of their master our uncle Hades releam. Hector is in the future going be raised as soldier. I watch camp new Rome and see The boy Jason become Preactor. I see the most wonderful buildings made to make New Rome more wonderful. The campers are serving for as many years as they want. We got this werid ability from dad to turn into animals. I watch this kid Frank Zhang and have dad watch over his mom while she is in the army.

His Grandma Zhang is rough like an old warrior that has been in many battles as anyone else. I take a book of my mom's and put a spell of protection on his mother. He also has the ability to turn into animals. I think about the many students at Yancy Academy. I always think of the people I hold close to me. We also have an adopted brother called Jeremy. He has electric blue eyes and blond hair. He looks like Jason Zeus's roman form son. Thaila and Jason's mother Anglenia lets them come home. He also looks like Thaila. He just got down here with us. My mother always sends him to Yancy academy all year to keep him safe. I thought that it was to keep him safe from our scent, but he is also a demigod. Aunt Hera is his real mother. Aunt Hera has Mom watch him. That's how he is our adopted brother. Aunt Hera and mom share custody because his real father never showed up ever again.

Aunt Hera has a busy scheudule. Jeremy is always with us. He can breath underwater like our mom's whole family can. Aunt Hera said to his father that she not going to have a baby. Aunt Hera had a baby but didn't want Jeremy to have the life of a demigod. She is a beautiful women.

Jeremy POV

I have kept the ones I love close to me. I am the president of the drama club, and caption of the soccer team. I keep the others in line with each other. My Aunt Sally's place is usually where I go when my mom is busy with acting deals. Nanna Jackson is the only other along with Grandpa Jackson who understand me. My Unlces get me but at a smaller rate. I have to get use to underwater because that is where I'm going be a lot of the Time. My step- father Andrew Williams is my mom's manager. I stay with Aunt Sally and Most assume I'm her kid. I call her mom because mine isn't around a lot. Gabe was like the only father figure I ever had. Well Shane was the good father figure while Gabe is the bad one. I really never have got to know Andrew very well. I have took up acting in the theater of Poseidon. I think of who my real father is.

I took up a singing career on the Surface world and Pretend to be someone different. I become Bradley Thunderson singer extradeaier. No one knows but my family who I am.


	13. Chapter 13

_Jermey POv_

_I think about how I always went to school and did well in drama club. The people I see always at other places like me for me. I have never told anyone about being Bradley_ Thunderson Because it would lead to a lot of drama. I go on concerts with Aunt Sally, Percy, and Anna. Aunt Sally is the one that believes I can do it along with Percy, and Anna. Gabe is hired as a body guard so we don't have to worry about monsters coming. Aunt sally decguises as my mother with a blond hair wig on because I have a blond hair wig on. I have contacts that make my eyes hazel, Aunt Sally has them to. My mom Hera knows about this but she doesn't say anything about it' She gave her permission. I always go and prepare for singing songs. I think about my birthday and it's coming up. Aunt Sally is my manager and keeps my career in check with my personal life in check to.

I think about how we work together is very good. My step- father Andrew hasn't really seen me ever. I wait to see what he is like. Then my mom sends me a letter saying her and Andrew are visiting. " Hello honey how are you." said Hera. " Fine mom, how are you." said Jeremy. " Good." said Hera.," I just love seeing you honey."I keep my songs in a book I can only open. I have that my mother cares for are doing the concert at san Francisco. I have to be around my cousins so we can be safe. I see my Grandma Rhea in a cage. _" I knew one of you would see me, I have been captured by my mother's sister Nyx and brother Erbeus. I need you, Percy, and Anna with Sally's help to rescue me. I'm stuck in my own castle but they have tooken control of it. Jeremy you have to get me out so I can help my children. Kronos will become unstoppable if allowed to get more followers. My mother has decided to help him. She is a big part of the war effort for them." said Rhea.," It seems you had Hecate take care of Nyx and Erbeus." " Yeah I promised her she could have an autographed shirt for her daughter Mary Lou." said Jeremy.," Why can't you contact your kids for help." " I can't disrupt their attempts to stop Kronos." said Rhea._

_" I understand, but how will I find you." said Jeremy. Zeus appeared and the Olypain council. Hera appeared with sally and percy and anna . " Mother where are you." asked Zeus. " In my castle sweetheart, my strength is dimishing." said Rhea. The council breaks the cage. " I know that my brothers have kids and won't let them go to camp so the camp has come to them. The ocean and underworld have combined with the camp so they can join the other campers." said Zeus.," Now who is this boy, he is a demigod I know but who's." " He's yours Zeus, you remember me Hera, the mortal who is immortal that you fell in love with." said Hera.," He is our son, I lied to protect him. I never wanted my son to be forced to be a demigod. I told you I wasn't having a kid so his existence would be a secret. Sally and I hold custody together so he is with family." Zeus had tears in his eyes and was crying. He looked at Jeremy and saw himself in him. He saw Hera the woman that so resembled his wife Hera in everyway that he fell in love with her in a instant. He never thought that love for a mortal who is immortal would be that that strong._

_He saw Hera in the child. " Jeremy honey this your father Zeus king of the gods, You know all the reasons I kept you a secret, I love you more than anything in the universe. I have kept you from this world as long as I can, but it is time for you to embrace it. Besides Being Bradley Thunderson is pretty cool_ anyway. The vision is over. Now were all on Olympus. My mom, Andrew, Aunt Sally, Percy, Anna, and I. I start living there with my mom, Dad, and step- dad. I watch this kid Leo Valdez and his mother Emezmerilda and keep them safe. That Frank kids mom Emily got home safe and sound now is done serving and keeps raising him.


End file.
